


the worms crawl in... the worms crawl out

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, implied steve/danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns something new (and unexpected) about Danny. Grace is no help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worms crawl in... the worms crawl out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes.
> 
> The prompt was
> 
> "Oh my god where did you find that thing!"  
> 

“Oh. My. God! Where did you find that thing?!”

Steve blinked. He'd heard a lot of Danny tones of voice, but _this_ was new.

“What? This?” Steve asked, holding out his hand.

Danny backed away, quickly, without looking and crashed into a deck chair. “Yes THAT!” yep definitely a new tone.

“ It's just a bug Danny.” Steve offered. The insect moved a little and Steve turned his hand to keep it from falling. “I wanted to show it to Grace”

“Show me what?” she piped from the doorway behind her Dad. “ Oh cool! What is that thing? Wow that's huge! Is that a centipede? Where did you get it?” she moved in close to get a better look. “Can I touch it?” she reached out tentatively.

“Grace NO!” Danny barked from behind her. Well it was really more of a squeak.

“Are you OK Danny?” Steve looked at him equally curious and concerned.

“I'm fine! Grace DO NOT touch that thing!”

He didn't really sound fine to Steve. He sounded.... weird. Freaked out.

“Dad's scared of bugs” Grace said. _Her_ tone was a little smug as she reached out with one finger to stroke the centipedes shiny back.

“ I'm not _scared of bugs_. I just don't like them. They're gross. And slimy. And they bite” He looked at the centipede like he expected it to jump him.

After a slight pause Danny asked “Does that bite?”

“Not usually” Steve offered.

Danny didn't look reassured.

“It's not slimy Dad” Grace told him. 

Steve was looking at his freaked out friend and not Grace but he could _hear_ her eye-roll. “It's smooth and kind of silky.”

Steve always thought of Grace as a sweet kid until she smiled, all faux-innocence, lifted up the hand the centipede had crawled onto and offered it up to her Dad. “You should feel this. It's really not that bad!”

Danny fled. When questioned later Steve would categorically deny Danny's scream. He had no intention of spending the rest of his life sleeping on the couch.

Still. It was worth filing away for future use.


End file.
